06 Three is the Magic Number
by desktop dragon
Summary: Christian and Ana discover they are expecting their third child and all is well, things have never been better between them when a blast from Ana's past comes back to haunt her and threatens to destroy everything she has. (I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OR THE CHARACTERS - APART FROM THE ONES WHICH DO NOT APPEAR IN THE BOOKS WHICH HAVE COME OUT OF MY IMAGINATION)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Ana, will you please hurry up!" Christian shouts up the stairs to me, I am getting myself ready and I walk town the stairs pushing my passport into my purse.

"Keep your hair on, I'm coming" I say rolling my eyes.

Christians eyesbrows raise and he looks at me intently.

"Are we going then?" I say quickly.

Christian grasps my hand and we head outside, Grace is waiting with the children, "Have a good time darling she says to Christian and then she turns to me, "You too Ana you deserve this break just the two of you"

I kiss the head's of my two children who are staring up at me and tell them both to be good, and quickly climb into the back of the SUV, Taylor is sitting in the driving seat patiently as Christian climbs in beside me..

"Ready baby?" he says as he grasps my hand.

I nod, I have something to tell him but I want us to be on our own before I do. We are going to New York for the weekend, just the two of us, we hardly ever get time on our own to kick back and relax, Grace and Carrick are taking care of the children, and I am looking forward to having my husband to myself.

The GEH jet is speeding towards New York, I grasp Christians hand and lead him towards the sofa, I nod at Natalia who fetches some food and drinks. After she returns and with the food and lays it out she disappears to a side cabin. I grip Christian's hand tightly and reach into my purse. Christian frowns and takes a small card from me, he opens it to reveal a scan picture, I look at him waiting for his reaction, realisation dawns on his face, and he pulls me into his arms smothering me with kisses. I giggle and wrap my arms around him.

"Baby number 3 eh?" he says smiling down at me.

"Three is the magic number" I reply with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" he asks staring intently at me then looking at the picture he is still grasping in his hand.

I shrug, "I wanted it to be just us and to be special and when you suggested going to New York just the two of us it seemed like the perfect time"

Christian pulls me to him again, and runs his hand suggestively around my breast, "Hmm I will get to taste breast milk again" he says with a grin.

I push him away, "God you are so kinky" I say trying to sound stern and failing miserably.

When we land in New York Taylor whisks us straight to our Fifth Avenue Appartment, I love it here the view from the penthouse is fantastic, as I stand gazing out of the window, Christian comes behind me and wraps his arms around me, "what do you want to do then Mrs Grey" he asks seductively kissing my neck. I spin around and wrap my arms around him.

"Shopping" I say, he stares at me in disbelief he knows I detest shopping and always have.

"Shopping?" he asks, "Seriously?" he adds

I nod, "I want us to go shopping – not just shopping but just you and me together, like we did on honeymoon just wandering around enjoying the sights and relaxing in each others company"

Christian pulls his Blackberry out and makes the arrangements, soon we are walking around New York, Taylor is a discreet distance away and we are walking together with our arms around each other.

"Can we go to Central Park?" I ask

"You can do whatever you want baby" Christian mutters and kisses me gently on my forehead, I have planned this and we head into the park, look back at Taylor who smiles and nods discreetly, he has arranged it for me as we turn a corner, I see a picnic table laid out with food and Gail and Sophie are putting the finishing touches to it, Saywer is hovering, and smiles as we approach, Christian looks dumbfounded, he sits down, and stares at me.

"Thank you, Gail" I say, "Are you going to take your husband now and spend some family time together?" I add.

Gails grins as Taylor walks up to her and wraps his arm around her, "Thank you Ma'am he says and I watch the three of them disappear. I turn to Christian who looks dumbfounded.

"You arranged all this" he says.

I nod, "Taylor deserves time with his family too, Sawyer was more than happy to take over, Ryan and Prescott are back at home with Grace and the children, and everyone is happy" I say.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Mrs Grey" Christian says staring at me with such heat in his eyes my stomach twists. I smile at him

"You mention it occasionally" I add with a smirk, "Are you going to eat this food I organised" I add gesturing to the table.

The afternoon is lovely, we walk, talk and we even do some of the touristy things we go to the top of the Empire State building, It all feels so normal, ok we have Sawyer tailing us but I love times like this just me and Christian, I feel like a normal woman with her husband, rather than a billionaires wife, I look at Christian who smiles and kisses me gently on the lips. We head to the elevator and make our way down.

As the doors open I look up and come face to face with someone who I never expected to see again in my life, I am suddenly terrified and I grip Christian's hand tightly and freeze. Recognition appears on his face. Before he can do anything, I yank Christian's hand and rush past him, followed by Sawyer who looks equally confused.

"Ana stop" Christian demands pulling me towards him, "what the hell was all that about, who was he?" he demands.

"Nobody important" I mutter, "Please lets go" I add tugging gently.

Christian wraps his arms around me, "Ana tell me you are trembling, that man scared you who is he?"

I shake my head "It doesn't matter can we please go home" I say practically begging Christian to move with me.

He sighs and nods, "you will tell me" he says tightly.

"Ok but not here, when we get home, when we are safe" I say.

Christian looks at Sawyer who frowns and looks back scanning the area, "It's ok Ma'am he's gone now" Sawyer says gently.

I nod, my heart is beating out of my chest I try and pull myself together, "Please Christian" I beg, tears are starting to fall I want to get back to the apartment. Christian nods and pulls me to him.

"You will tell me when we get back" he states firmly and we walk swiftly to our apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As we are heading back to the apartment my mind is racing, firstly the fear of seeing him again and then my reaction, and knowing that when I tell Christian who he is, he will want to know everything and then well...I dread to think what will happen. I pull myself together and think quickly as we reach the apartment, I wrench my hand out of Christians grasp and run to the escalator, taking the steps two at a time I run for all I'm worth towards the elevator slamming my hand on the button I get in and watch as the doors close on Christian and Sawyers astonished faces. I tap in the number for our apartment and wait bringing my breathing under control. I don't have long. The doors open and I throw myself into our bathroom and lock the door, I sink to the floor and reach for my phone, I dial and wait.

"Hello" comes the disembodied voice, tears start to pour down my cheeks at the sound of the calm voice and I feel safe.

"Daddy" I sob trembling from head to foot, I start to feel nauseous.

"Annie, is that you, Annie what's wrong, has Christian hurt you?" I hear the worry in fathers voice and I immediately feel guilty.

"No nothing like that, daddy ...I saw him today, I'm in New York and I saw him, he was here and he saw me after all these years, it was him daddy" I start sobbing.

"Annie, listen to me, tell Christian, you have to, you have got to tell him about this, he has the money and resources to keep you safe, I did my best, I taught you to shoot and I taught you basic self defence but he can do so much more"

"I can't if I tell him he ...he'll do something stupid, I can't loose him, he's my life, and what about the children, if I tell him he'll want to kill him" I hear Christian outside the bathroom door, I know he is listening so I give him something to listen to.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant again, I need Christian now more than ever, I can't risk him going thermonuclear on me now" I stop

"Annie, listen to me baby, you've got to tell him, I am going to phone him now"

"Daddy please" I beg

"I won't tell him, I am going to talk to him and get him to promise me no to over react ok, then I am going to tell him you are going to tell him everything, I will ring back in a couple of hours and if you haven't told him Annie ...I will" I hear the line go dead almost immediately I hear Christian's blackberry. I manoeuvre myself to the door and listen.

"Grey" I hear Christian snap "Ray, this isn't a good time, I ...what!?...I see...no of course not...yes she is, of course I am thrilled ...I see ...I just want to know Ray, she looked petrified when she laid eyes on that man who is he?...I see ...well she'd better do...ok I won't ...no matter what she tells me, ...I promise you ...thank you Ray I appreciate that, bye Ray" I hear Christian hang up, slowly I stand and with trembling fingers I reach for the lock on the door, I open it and Christians head whips toward me, he drops his Blackberry on the floor and strides towards me his arms open, I run into them and he holds me tightly.

"Talk to me Ana, I promise I won't over react and do anything stupid" he says.

He leads me to our bedroom and we sit on the bed, "Where's Luke?" I ask

Christian frowns, "Outside why?"

"I want him to hear this, he is my close protection, he needs to know what he is facing should he try anything" I stop as Christians face hardens and his eyes turn to flint.

"Sawyer" he bellows and the door opens

"Sir?" Sawyer says as he pokes his head around the door, he looks at me and concern fills his face, god do I look that bad?

"Ana is going to tell me about that man and she wants you to be present" Christian says sharply.

Sawyer nods and shuts the door standing beside it.

"Sit down please Luke" I say, I take a shot look at Christian, he doesn't approve of me calling Sawyer by his first name but I have never taken any notice, this man is here to protect me with his life and the least I can do is call him by his first name.

Sawyer sits down on the edge of an armchair in the corner of the room, Christian turns to me and grasps my hand.

"Talk to me please baby" he says

I take a deep breath, the tears have stopped and I look at Christians concerned face I know I have to tell him.

"Number 3" I say shakily

"What?" Christian replies looking confused.

"Husband number 3, that man it was my mom's ex husband the one we lived with when she left Ray when I went with her to live in Texas" I stop, i am shaking at the memories which I have spent years blocking out of my mind coming flooding back.

Christian pulls me to him, "What did he do to you Ana?" he asks stiffly.

I shake my head, "Not me, mom, he hurt my mom" I start crying again, I am not telling the whole truth and I know it, unfortunately so does Christian.

"Ana, I heard you talking to Ray, I was listening, why would I go thermonuclear and kill him if it was your mother he hurt, nothing against Carla, but you are the one I love, he did something to you and I want to know what it was, you are going to tell me or I am going to call Carla and get it out of her"

I cling to him, "No please don't, I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't over react, I couldn't bear it if you did something – you don't know what he's like he's ...twisted, plus he would tell you things about me which could make you..." I stop I don't even want to go there I close my eyes.

"Ana, do you seriously think I would leave you on the words of your mother's ex husband?" Christian says, "Do think that low of me?" he is hurt.

"No of course not, see he is coming between us already, he does this without even being here" I am getting agitated again.

Sawyer coughs I look up at him "Mrs Grey, excuse me, but you need to tell us, we can inform Welch and have him followed so he doesn't come anywhere near you, we need to know what this man is capable of" he says kindly.

I nod my head, I know he is right, I know I have to tell Christian what he did to my mother and what he did to me, I stand up and start pacing around the room, this is so hard, I didn't ever expect to see him again my emotions and thought patterns are scrambled as it is with the pregnancy hormones flowing through me, I stop and unconsciously caress my stomach.

"Ana are you ok?" Christian says he is beside me looking at me he leads me to the bed, "Ana tell me, its not good for you to be this upset not in your condition, you need to tell me so I can sort it" he places his hand on my stomach and caresses it gently.

"Ok" I say in a small voice "I'll tell you everything"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I am now sitting on the bed, I turn towards my beloved husband who is looking worried and anxious, I glance at Sawyer my loyal body guard who is stoically trying not to look worried. I feel awful that I have caused all this trouble, but when I laid eyes on ...him I panicked, over reacted and was transported back to the 14 year old who was stuck in a toxic situation. Christian shuffles closer and wraps his arms around me and encourages me to lean back on to him. I start to relax and I close my eyes and begin to talk.

"Mom met Steve... husband number 3 and left Ray for him, they hadn't been getting on for a while, they had drifted apart and Steve turned her head, he was everything that Ray wasn't, I didn't like him, he always set off warnings in me ...the same sort of warnings as I got with Jack" I feel Christian stiffen but I carry on. "Mom and Ray divorced and Steve got a job in Texas, he wasn't happy when I went with them, he assumed Ray was my real dad because my surname was Steele and he didn't want a teenager hanging around, I didn't really want to go to Texas but I felt I had to someone had to take care of mom, she was head over heels in love with him and...well you know my mom, she has always been a bit dizzy not a lot of common sense there ...bless her" I stop, smiling suddenly as I think about my mom. "Anyway, we went and as soon as we got to Texas, Steve started showing his true colours, he was a drug dealer, which was why he always had loads of money, to splash around, he bought my mom, he tried to buy me but I didn't fall for it, I have never been one for material stuff and money just doesn't interest me". I hear Christian stifle a snort of laughter.

"I know that baby, go on..." he says

"As I say I found out he was a drug dealer, I followed him once and saw what he was doing, he also took drugs and he drank ...heavily, I'd always known he liked to drink the red flags were all there, but my mom just closed her eyes to them until it was too late. I tried to tell her, but she said I must be mistaken he wasn't like that, he started cheating on mom as well, I came home from school once early – I was sick and caught him, that was when he started ..."

"Go on baby you are doing so well, tell me what he did" Christian urges.

"He said it wasn't what it looked like, he tried to be nice to start with, but I didn't believe him, he hit me and got me by the throat up against the door, and told me if I breathed a word to mom he'd make me sorry, after that things improved for a while he stopped drinking, then he lost his job, and thats when it all went downhill, he started drinking again really heavily, and he'd come home drunk, he hit my mom a few times, I think he was taking drugs as well, I tried to talk to her, tell her, but he was always so sorry and loving when he wasn't drunk that she forgave him. I caught him again with another woman and I told him I was going to tell my mom, he broke my arm and ribs" I feel Christian stiffen with anger I stop, "If you are getting angry I will stop, I haven't told you the worst yet and you are already losing it" I say firmly.

"Go on" he says in a choked voice, he is trying to control himself I take a deep breath.

"I said I fell down the stairs mom believed it as well you know how clumsy I am. He was so sorry he said he was scared that he would lose my mom and he was sorry he lost his temper and he didn't mean it, he said everything that had happened would be our little secret and everything would be fine. I started seeing Bradley and he caught us one night making out and he threw Bradley out and told him never to come back, and when he came back he told me how horny it had made him seeing me kissing Bradley and ...that ...he ...he wanted me" Christian leaps to his feet unable to control himself any longer, his hands raking through his hair, "Christian remember I was a virgin when you met me" I say desperately, and blushing as I see Sawyer shift uncomfortably in his seat. Christian sighs and sits down again.

"I'm sorry baby, go on you are doing so well" he says, He wraps his arms around me tightly again he buries his nose in my hair and inhales deeply, he is trying so hard to control his anger and I love him so much at this moment for it and I continue.

"He started making advances towards me, saying what he wanted to do to me, he knew I was a virgin and he said he liked virgins, he said that's all I had going for me as I didn't have any other assets he said I was fat and ugly, he had said that a few times to me and he told me that I was lucky he was showing an interest in me as nobody else would, he tried to touch me a few times, I never encouraged him, I tried to keep out of his way, I went to visit Ray and he saw something was wrong in the end I told him everything, he wanted to come down to Texas, he would have done something stupid, he said I had to get away, I wanted to but I had to plan it do it properly and we had to save the money up for me to leave so while I was with him he taught me self defence, he had taught me some before and he just expanded on it, and refreshed my knowledge of firearms – Steve kept a gun and I knew where it was and if the worst came to the worst I wanted to know well...you know... " I stop the silence is closing in on me, Sawyer is staring at me and Christian is sitting stiffly tension coming off him in waves.

"Baby you are beautiful, and there is no way on this earth you are fat" Christian splutters eventually I ignore him and carry on.

"I went back, and mom was a mess, he'd used her as a punch bag while I had been gone, and I told her what he had done and said to me, she started to realise I was right and she needed to get away. She started saving money, squirreling it away she wanted to get me out of there first and then she said she'd leave. I told her Ray knew and wanted to help she rang him and she broke down on the phone to him and told him everything, he offered to help her get away as well but she refused, she felt bad after the way she had left him, she realised she still loved him deep down and didn't want to be beholding to him. Steve came back that night when I was home he was drunk mom had gone out she had a job as a waitress at a roadhouse and it was just me and him, he came on to me telling me how much he had missed me and things. I told him to leave me alone. He got angry, he told me again I was fat and nobody else would want me or love me I was bigger than I am now, he said I was lucky that he wanted me and that nobody in their right minds would look twice at a girl like me, he said he was doing me a favour showing an interest in me. I got up and ran into my room and locked the door I told my mom what had happened and she withdrew all her savings and gave me all her wages from that week. We packed everything up of mine – I didn't have much and I rang Ray he sent some money down and paid it into my bank account so that along with everything my mom gave me I had enough to get myself away, but I knew it would mean leaving my mom there longer as she had given me everything she had to get me away first. I had a flight booked for the next evening that was the earliest I could get and Ray was going to meet me at Sea Tac. The next day was the worst, he found out I was going, mom had gone to work again she had to we had said our goodbyes as she knew I'd be gone when she got home, she had to go to work she needed to work even more now that she had given me everything. Anyway, I was in my room getting my final bits together, he came in and caught me and realised what I was doing he threw me on the bed, he locked the door and undressed and started masturbating he said I was going to give him what he wanted before I went, I stayed calm and remembered what Ray had taught me I got up and walked towards him and pretended I was going to touch him, he was so pleased he came towards me and started touching me, and I ...well did to him the same as I did to Jack, I grabbed my bag and hit him over the head with it, and let myself out, I ran to a neighbours and she let me in and hid me, I told her everything and what I was doing and where I was going and I asked her to take care of my mom she agreed to keep an eye out for her, she had heard things and had put two and two together, she told me she thought he had done more than punch her while I was away as she had heard her screaming, she had called the cops but he had made them believe nothing was wrong and that he was watching a horror film, and he was sorry it was too loud. I wanted to go back I didn't want to leave her there, but my neighbour assured me she would take care of my mom and let her know she had a safe place for her to run to. He came to find me he banged on the door and she spoke to him, he asked if she had seen me that I'd come on to him and when he pushed me away I'd run off, she said that she hadn't seen me and she would let him know straight away if she did. She drove me to the airport, I hid in the back of her car down on the floor in the back with a blanket over me, I got away. I called mom when I was safe with Ray, and she told me that he'd told her I had come on to him and when he rejected me I had run away, she got the brunt of that that night when she got home from work, he...he...raped her, Ray sent her as much as he could and a couple of months later she managed to finally get away herself. She never pressed any charges against him in return for a quick divorce, she went to Vegas, met Bob, who looked after her, I was with Ray and well...the rest you know" I stop, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I look at Christian, he is raking his hands through his hair, he pulls me to him and kisses me.

"God you are so brave" he whispers,

I look at Sawyer, "now you know what you are dealing with there is no depths he won't sink to I hate him" I say and the tears start to form in my eyes again.

"Don't worry Mrs Grey we won't let him hurt you" Sawyer stands and pulls out his phone "T I think you need to come back we have a situation"

"No please don't disturb them" I protest.

"No Mrs Grey Taylor will want to help and he needs to be briefed" Sawyer says he looks at Christian for orders on what to do next.

"Thank you Luke, when Taylor arrives inform me and we will brief him together and in the meantime inform Welch, I'm staying with Ana" he pulls me into his lap and I cling to him.

Sawyer leaves and Christian turns to me, "I won't let him hurt you again" he says firmly and plants a kiss on my head.

I nod, "Thank you, he did other things but it was all much of the same, lots of mental abuse and physical abuse...and he tried sexual a few times but I always locked myself in my bedroom out of the way but what I have told you is basically the jist of it.

"He won't hurt you again" Christian says again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to say thank you for all the feedback on this story, so far, it never ceases to amaze me how well my stories are received. **

CHAPTER 4

The next morning I awaken to find Christian sitting beside me with a mug of tea in his hand, he offers it to me and smiles. I return the smile and drink it eagerly, he knows exactly how I like it.

"What would you like to do today?" he asks

"I had planned a surprise for you" I say with a grin.

"Really, and what would that be Mrs Grey?" he asks he eyebrows raised.

I reach for my purse and pull out our passports, Christian looks at me questioningly. "What are you up to?"

I sit up and smile, "You are not the only one who can plan surprises, before we left I arranged for us not to fly back to Seattle, but to fly on to the Caribbean for the rest of the time we are away, Stephan should be waiting for us at the airport this morning".

"I see, sneaky aren't you" Christian says with a grin as he crawls towards me, he lifts the mug from my hands and lowers himself down on top of me, I grin at him and he covers my mouth with his and soon we are lost in each other.

I get up and shower and Christian joins me, he is quiet as we wash each other.

"Are you ok?" I ask gently

He smiles at me, "I am just thinking about what you told me last night, Ana you were so brave, you were what?... 14/15 years old and had to go through that you are amazing...and then..." he stops and stares at me, and starts stroking my arms. "With all those bad memories, I could have scared you and traumatised you for life, yet you agreed to be my sub...not that we got very far with that" he says as he wraps his arms around me.

I think carefully, its something which has always made me wonder in a way, with my memories of violence and abuse why I was so willing to give myself to Christian, I look up at him and the thoughts I have always thought come tumbling out of my mouth "Christian, I felt something the first time I met you when I interviewed you, some kind of connection, it was like an electric charge went through me when we touched when you picked me up after I fell into your office, and again when we shook ands and you helped me on with my coat and when I looked into your eyes, I felt something, you did something to me and by the time you took me to Escala in Charlie Tango I was ready to give myself to you ...looking back I believe I loved you then, I just didn't want to admit it. I won't lie you intimidated me and I was afraid of you but something was there that made me want to stay, that drew me to you. The only time I did get flash backs and became really afraid was when..." I stop

"When you left me" he finishes "after I hit you with the belt" I nod but don't say anything. Christian squeezes me to him tightly and we stand in silence under the gushing water. Then the appalling way I behaved towards you at times, the way I punished you when you went out with Kate, and...he stops, I grip him to me tightly. Eventually he speaks again, "You helped me exorcise my demons when all the while you had plenty of your own and you never lost your faith in me" he says.

I shake my head, "My memories were nothing compared to what you went through I wasn't as traumatised as you, remember you were a small helpless toddler I was a teenager and I managed to protect myself and get out, you didn't have that" Christian nods again.

"You were petrified yesterday when you saw him, I have never seen you so hysterical, I will make sure he never hurts you again Ana you have my promise on that, Welch is digging up everything he can on him so we can keep tabs on him, and we have put in place restraining orders in case he does try anything, you are safe" Christian holds me again and kisses my head.

I want to lighten the atmosphere between us, "Come on I want to get to the Caribbean I have never been there" I say. Christian grins at me and we finish off and get dressed.

On the flight I show Christian the resort I picked he looks impressed, he looks at me "Why did you do all this baby?" he asks

"It's our anniversary" I say with a grin.

Christian frowns "No its not we got married in August" he retorts

"The anniversary of the day I fell into your office...the day we first met" I say quietly. Christian quickly looks up at the calendar and smiles.

"So it is" he says, and with that he stands and leads me to the back of the plane to the bedroom.

We land and as we leave the plane the warmth hits us, Sawyer drives us to the resort, Taylor has gone back to be with Gail and Sophie, he assured me that I wasn't disrupting his break and he was adamant that he was glad to come back and be told about husband number 3. When we arrive at the resort we are welcomed by the manager who falls over himself to have the Christian Grey in his hotel. He shows us to our suite personally and he behaves quite irritatingly over solicitous. Eventually he takes the hint and leaves, and I wander to the balcony and stare out over the beautiful view of the beach and the sea, we have our own private section of beach and it looks so peaceful and inviting, Christian comes up behind me, and wraps his arms around me.

"So Mrs Grey now you have me here what are you going to do with me?" he asks kissing my neck sensuously.

"I'd like to go out there on the beach, its our private beach nobody but us" I turn in his arms, "Just you and me" I say with more than a hint of what I would like to do out there.

"You are insatiable" Christian says as he grins at me, he presses himself against me and my eyebrows raise as I feel him against me.

"You can talk" I retort.

Moments later we are on the bed and I am beneath him, and we didn't get to the beach that first afternoon.

We have a wonderful time in the Caribbean it is just what we needed, just the two of us recharging our batteries, I phone home a few times and Grace assures me all is well, she knew of my plan to whisk Christian to the Caribbean and she is pleased everything worked out so well.

I have enjoyed myself so much and relaxed so much that I have almost forgotten the incident in New York with Steve Morton until the last night, I am packing and Christian is lounging on the bed with his laptop when his Blackberry rings.

"Grey" he snaps in his most clipped tone. Immediately he is sitting bolt upright and he glances at me.

"When?...yes 24/7...we are heading for home tomorrow, Stephan should be arriving first thing in the morning...Taylor?...he is? ..yes ...right...I'll tell her, thank you" he kills the call and pushes his Blackberry in his pocket, he looks at me I can see he is working out something. He holds his arms open and I don't hesitate to walk towards him, he pulls me on to his lap, "Ana that was Welch, Morton has been seen in Seattle, he has been scoping out Grey Publishing, and Grey House...he was also seen near our house" he stops.

"The children" I gasp suddenly terrified again.

Christian runs his hand up and down my back, "It's ok baby, Ryan is on full alert, Prescott is on close protection for the children, my mother has been informed and Taylor is on his way back there as we speak, Welch has him under surveillance, he can't get anywhere near us you are safe baby, and so are the children, ok?"

I nod, Christian isn't telling me something, protection and security has just quadrupled with our children yet all we have is Sawyer, not that he isn't more than capable of taking care of us, Just at that moment there is a knock at the door.

"Yes" Christian calls

Sawyer pokes his head around the door, "Sir, Tony Wiseman and Patrick Dawes will be here in the morning for the added security" he stops and looks at me.

"Thank you Sawyer" Christian says, Sawyer nods and goes to leave.

"Luke?" I call

Sawyer stops and looks toward me "yes Ma'am" he says

"Is this because of Steve?" I ask in a small voice.

Sawyer glances at Christian, "Yes Ma'am" he says, "Will that be all?" he adds looking at Christian.

Christian nods and dismisses him, he folds me into his arms, "Welch has discovered he has been following you for a while, he got Barney to hack into his PC and found some information which suggests he has been following you since before we married and you started appearing in the public eye ".

I look horrified, "Oh my god it's Jack Hyde all over again" I start to cry.

Christian pulls me closer to him, "Don't worry baby, we will find out what he wants and I will crush him he won't hurt you or our children, he places his hand protectively on my stomach as he says this. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

We arrive back in Seattle with the added security and are greeted by a stern looking Taylor, Christian disappears into his study and I go in search of Grace. It's late and the children are asleep, I go and watch them sleeping peacefully in their beds, Grace is with me, she wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"Congratulations by the way" she says with a smile.

"Thank you" I say and my hand instinctively moves to my stomach. "Have they been good?" I ask looking at Teddy, who at this moment looks like an angel, but its amazing what sleep can do. Grace smiles and nods.

"They have both been fine, we kept them busy and they only seemed to miss you both at bedtime, Teddy wanted Christian to read him his story, and Phoebe wanted you a couple of times, but Carrick and I seemed to make good substitutes".

"Thank you for doing this" I say again, "It was just what we needed a break away from everything just the two of us" I touch my stomach again "Or should I say the three of us now".

"it was our pleasure" Grace insists "We loved every moment of it, Elliot and Kate came around and brought Ava, and you know what Elliot is like when he and Teddy get together, Kate said it was hard to tell who was the actual four year old!"

Carrick appears I give him a hug, "Thank you" I say.

"No problem, I am going to head to bed now and then we will head home in the morning" Carrick says he kisses Grace's cheek and moves away.

"Good night Carrick" I say as he leaves. I look at Grace and she tries to stifle a yawn.

"Go to bed Grace" I say firmly, she kisses my cheek.

"You know I think I will, goodnight Ana dear" she says and leaves me.

I go downstairs and I decide to call my mother, I look at my watch, its late but this is important. I dial and wait.

"Hello" comes my mothers familiar voice

"Mom" I say

"Ana, are you ok, why are you phoning so late, nothing is wrong is it?" she sounds anxious.

"Mom, I saw him, in New York the other day" I say my voice trembling

"I know, Ray called me" she says.

Anger starts to rise in me, she knew and yet she didn't think to call to see how I was, and how it had affected me. I shake my head.

"It scared me Mom" I say

"I'm sure it did darling, but I'm also sure Christian will take care of things" she says flippantly

I can't believe what I am hearing; she has totally offloaded any responsibility on to Christian.

"Mom don't you care, he is looking for me, don't you care he has been stalking me?" I stop

"Of course I care Ana, I'm your mother, but I am here in Georgia and you are with Christian who is more than capable of taking care of you" I stare at the phone.

"Don't you remember what he did to you and what he tried to do to me?" I spit

"Yes I do Ana, I try to forget it but I can't I made some bad decisions, I put you in danger I'm sorry for that, I can't tell you how sorry I am, but you have to remember this was over 10 years ago now I though he was out of our lives for good, but then you went and married..." she stops "Look its late I have to go" she says

"Goodnight mom" I say and hang up tears streaming down my face, oh my god my mother blames me for his reappearance, she almost said it, but then you married I'm sure she was going to say you married a billionaire and got your face splashed all over the papers. I start to sob.

"Ana? Ana baby what's wrong?" Christian's anxious voice comes to me and I turn to see him striding towards me.

"Oh Christian" I gasp and I fall into his arms and weep uncontrollably. I tell him about my conversation with my mother and tell him what she said, he rocks me gently and doesn't say a word.

The next morning we are awakened by two whirlwinds leaping on us, I open my eyes to see Teddy and Phoebe's smiling faces, staring down at us, Ted is bouncing up and down on Christian trying to get him to wake up, i know he is awake as I can see him smiling, but he is pretending he is still asleep.

"Wake up daddy!" Ted shouts as he pounds Christians back with his small fists, suddenly Christian lurches to his side and reaches out and grabs Ted tickling him mercilessly Ted shrieks with laughter and nearly knocks Phoebe off the bed.

"Daddy!" Ted says sternly I laugh he is so like his father its scary.

Christian looks at Phoebe and she cautiously moves towards him, Ted watches as Christian pulls her to him and hugs her tightly, and presses a small kiss on her forehead, "Hello princess how are you, were you a good girl for Grandma and Grandad?" he asks

Phoebe nods, and smiles widely.

"I was a good boy" Ted shouts wanting to be a part of this conversation.

Christian laughs loudly and says "I should think so too".

There is a knock and Grace appears at the door, "come on you two, let mommy and daddy get up, shall we have some pancakes for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" Teddy squeals and leaps off the bed towards Grace. Phoebe struggles to clamber off and Christian gently lowers her to the floor and she runs off without a backward glance.

"Nice to see that they think pancakes are more important" Christian says wryly as he sits up.

We quickly shower and dress and head down to the kitchen, we see Grace helping Gail with the pancakes being watched by two eager faces.

Good morning Mr Grey, Mrs Grey what would you like for breakfast? " Gail asks smiling at us.

I look at her, "Gail I am so sorry I have spoilt your break" I say.

Gail smiles and waves her hand dismissively "Think nothing of it, actually we had seen everything we wanted to in New York and we were ready to leave".

I nod, and look around, "Where's Sophie?" I ask.

"When we landed back in Seattle Jason took her back to her mother on route back here" Gail says. "Now what can I get you both?" she adds.

After breakfast, Grace and Carrick leave for home, after many hugs and kisses and words of thanks they finally manage to get away and we watch them drive off. Christian wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me back into the house. I suddenly feel ill, I pull away and run to the nearest bathroom. As I am depositing my breakfast into the toilet I hear Christian coming in behind me, he bends and lifts my hair out of the way, he gently strokes my back with his free hand as I continue to vomit.

"The joys of morning sickness" I gasp as I finally stand up.

Christian frowns at me, "Are you ok now?" he asks.

I nod, "Christian this is the third time I have been through this I know what to expect".

Christian has decided to work from home and is not impressed that I am going into the office, he glares at me as I gather up all my things, I still feel a little queasy and it must show on my face as he is watching me carefully.

"Ana, are you really well enough to be going in to work?" he asks

I put my hands on my hips, "Christian please" I say in an exasperated tone, "I am pregnant not ill and I have done this before twice, I am capable of going to work, and besides, I have a meeting I have to attend about the Seattle literary awards, we have 3 authors nominated and we have things to organise, and I also have a meeting with Boyce I need to know how his latest novel is coming on he was struggling the last time I spoke to him".

Christian raises his hands in defeat, "Fine" he says, "Just keep Luke close and call me if you need me" he walks over and kisses me on the lips I return the kiss and it immediately deepens and he pulls me to him. I pull away and gaze up at him.

"Have fun, I'm sure Ted and Phoebe will keep you on your toes and prevent you from getting too much done" I say with a grin. I plant another kiss on his cheek and turn and leave, Sawyer is waiting by the door and we head off to the office.

As i arrive I am greeted by Hannah, "Good morning Ana" she says as I breeze in.

"Good morning" I say with a smile as I sit down at my desk staring at my in tray. Hannah quickly goes through the schedule for today and I make a start on the pile of papers looking at me from my desk. I don't look up again until Hannah appears telling me Boyce has arrived, he comes in and we have a very productive meeting he assures me he has got over his block and the first draft of the manuscript for his latest novel will be with me by the end of the week. Lunchtime comes and goes and I attend the meeting about the awards, it is nearly 4.30 when my attention is taken by my Blackberry.

"Hello" I say with a smile, I know it is Christian before I even answer, my ring tone "Your love is king" which I have only for Christian always alerts me when my husband is calling.

"Ana, how are you baby?" he says seductively down the phone.

"Very busy" I reply

"I just thought i'd let you know I am at work, I couldn't get anything done at home, I spent the morning with the children and then decided to head over to the office".

"Ok" I say it doesn't surprise me, he must be busy after taking longer than he anticipated off work, I had arranged everything with Ros and Andrea beforehand when I had planned our surprise trip to the Caribbean but Christian does like to have control over everything. "Will you be home at the normal time?" I ask.

"I think so" he replies, "How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet" I say, "I have just about caught up on everything but I have a couple of things I need to get done and I have a new project I want to make a start on today before I leave" .

"Ok baby, I'll see you later than" he says "Don't work too hard" he adds in that voice which offers so much promise I feel the familiar pull and clench of my stomach muscles. I smile goofily as I say goodbye and hang up.

The next time I look up it is nearly 6:30 and Sawyer is waiting patiently as I emerge from my office. "I am so sorry, I lost all track of time" I say as i walk towards him. He smiles at me.

"Mr Grey has called me a couple of times, I will let Taylor know we are on our way home" he says, I groan and check my Blackberry I had put it on silent so I wasn't disturbed and I find 13 missed calls, 4 emails and 2 texts, I quickly call Christian.

"Hi" I murmur quietly

"What's happened are you alright? Where have you been?" Christian's anxious voice comes over loud and clear.

"I'm so sorry I got carried away with what I was doing, I put my Blackberry on silent and didn't hear when you were calling, I'm surprised you didn't come and find me"

"I thought about it a few times when you didn't answer" he snaps, "but I called Sawyer and he assured me you were in your office working hard and I didn't want to disturb your work"

"I am on my way home now" I say as we are walking towards the car.

I hang up and as we reach the car. As we are leaving the parking lot I glance out of the window and go cold as I see a figure hanging around near the entrance to Grey publishing, I didn't notice him before. "Look Luke" I whisper and Sawyer's head whips around to where I am pointing, he slows the car and nods at me.

"I'll tell T, don't worry Mrs Grey I won't let him near you" he says confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
I arrive home and Christian is waiting for me he practically pulls me out of the car and wraps me in his arms, I realise Taylor has told him about Morton lurking around outside Grey Publishing.

"Hey I'm fine" I assure him as he leads me into the house, Ted and Phoebe charge at me as soon as I come in, I drop my briefcase on the floor and hug them both tightly. I sit down on the sofa as I do so Gail appears.

"Dinner in 10?" she asks politely, I smile and nod

"Thank you Gail, I'm starving" I say gratefully. I quickly go and change and return just as Gail is about to dish up.

Christian is very quiet throughout dinner I glance at him a few times and he just looks at me with that damned maddening impassive expression which doesn't tell me anything but still manages to make me uneasy. The quietness lasts all evening and after we have put them to bed I can't stand it any more I turn to Christian my hands on my hips and my eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Ok spit it out" I say "What's eating you?"

"I had a phone call today" he says quietly, too quietly.

"Oh yes, who from?" I ask but I have a good idea who from and I go cold.

"Morton called me, he rang to ask me if he knew what a little whore I had married, he told me how you came on to him, and then when he turned you down you ran away and broke your mothers heart and how that broke them up, he told me how you'd tried to pleasure him, and he asked me how it felt knowing I had married a cheap trailer trash whore"

"Did you believe him?" I ask quietly

"Of course I didn't believe him, the man is twisted and delusional" Christian snaps "But that is what makes him dangerous, do not put your phone on silent again, I was beside myself when you didn't reply to my calls"

I realise how selfish I had been, Morton had rung Christian and played with his mind and then when he couldn't reach me afterwards it had set off all his old insecurities. I walk into his arms.

"I am so sorry" I say sincerely as I hold him to me, "I didn't think"

"When Sawyer informed us you had seen him outside Grey Publishing it nearly finished me completely, Taylor had to stop me from coming to get you". He stops and buries his nose in my hair. I gently stroke his back soothing him.

"I am so sorry Christian I won't do it again" I say.

I feel the tension in him gradually ease away. We sit and I tell him about my day and the exciting new projects I am planning and the work which kept me away from him so long, he listens carefully and looks at me with obvious pride.

"That all sounds brilliant, I hope it all works out, just don't shut me out when you are empire building ok?"

I snuggle close to him, "I won't ...I promise" I say.

Three months have passed and things have been quiet, no more sightings of Steve Morton, and no more calls from him. I start to relax more. Christian and I are on our way to the hospital to see Dr Green for my check up and scan, we are both excited as today we will be discovering the sex of our child, Christian grips my hand tightly as we enter the small office.

Everything has been going according to plan and it has been a text book pregnancy so far. We watch the screen eagerly as Dr Green proceeds with the examination. Everything looks as it should be and we watch as she takes measurements and does the usual checks. Finally she turns to us, "Are you wanting to know the sex of the baby today?" she asks.

We nod enthusiastically and wait with baited breath.

"It's a little girl" Dr Green says with a smile. Christian beams his full 100 megawatt smile and hugs me tightly. I am thrilled, I had secretly thought it might be a girl as the pregnancy was so similar to when I was carrying Phoebe, with the same cravings and sickness. But I didn't want to say anything in case I was totally wrong. Dr Green prints off some pictures for us and Christian stares at the photo in his hand, he has also paid for a DVD of the scan which will go with the growing collection of scan DVD's we already have.

As we leave the hospital, Taylor looks up Christian beams at him, "Another girl" he says as he opens the car door for me.

"Congratulations Sir" Taylor replies, Christian clambers in beside me and Taylor slides into the driving seat, we head back to work, Christian drops me off first he opens the car door and I clamber out before I can move past him he grabs me to him and places his hand on my small bump and kisses me passionately.

"See you later" I say with a grin.

I spot Sawyer waiting for me just inside the doorway of Grey Publishing, as I walk across the pavement my thoughts filled with babies I smile at him.

"It's a girl" I say as I reach him.

He returns my smile with one of his own, "Congratulations Mrs Grey" he says politely. When I reach my office I call Kate and Ray, Christian said he would call Grace and Carrick, I debate calling my mother we haven't spoken since that evening, I decide to be the bigger person and make the call. It suddenly occurs to me that unless Ray has told her she doesn't even know I am pregnant again, as I didn't get round to mentioning it that night.

I take a deep breath and wait for the call to connect.

"Hello" comes the voice.

"Mom its me" I say quietly.

"Ana, are you alright?" she asks

"I am...I just called to let you know...I'm pregnant again and we are having a little girl" I stop and wait.

"I wondered when you would tell me" she says in a hurt tone. "I had to find out from Ray, when he called me to berate me for that call when you first saw Steve"

I am shocked, I had told Ray about the call but never in a million years did I expect him to call my mother and have a go at her about it, that was so out of character for him, warm thoughts at how much he must love me race through me and before I can stop myself I am saying, "well at least he cares about my feelings" I stop horrified at my brain mouth malfunction.

"Ana I care, I love you, I am your mother I have to care it comes with the job" she insists but she makes it sound like a chore rather than a natural unconditional thing. "I just wish your father was here, he would know what to do, he thought you were beautiful, he held you in his arms ...and then he died and I was left on my own with you" I hear her sniff and I roll my eyes she always does this.

My patience starts to wilt, "Well I am sorry I ruined your life" I snap and slam the phone down, tears start to form in my eyes and I brush them away furiously. I throw my Blackberry on the table and grab a pile of papers and set to work. I can't concentrate, and I want to talk to someone about my mother, I pick up my Blackberry and call Ray.

"Hi daddy" I say as he picks up, "Would you like to have lunch with me, I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind?" I wait.

"Sure Annie, is everything ok, this is twice in one day you have called me?" he asks

"No not really,...well...I spoke to mom" I say

"I see" Ray doesn't say much but the way he said I see spoke volumes. "Shall I come to your work and fetch you?" he asks

"If that's good for you, but I can come to you if its easier?" I say anxiously

"It's ok Annie, I would like to see your work, if that's ok, I have never been there and Christian talks so proudly of it when I speak to him" he says

"Then I will meet you here, I will enjoy showing you around" I say. "What time?" I ask

"About 12:30, does that sound ok?" Ray replies casually

I glance at my watch and quickly check my calendar, "Yes that would be great, see you then daddy" I say.

"See you soon Annie" Ray replies and then he is gone. I return to my work the next thing I know Clare is calling up and telling me Ray has arrived, I look at my watch and its nearly 1pm. I run down and meet him.

"Hi daddy" I say and I give him a kiss on his cheek, he looks embarrassed

"Sorry I'm late Annie, traffic was bad" he says

I wave my hand dismissively and show him around, I introduce him to Clare who beams at him, and then I introduce him to the rest of the team. He doesn't say a word as I show him around the building, I take him to the project room and show him the different things we have going on.

"I am so proud of you Annie, you have a good head on your shoulders, you have made such a success of your life I am proud to be able to see what you've done" I swallow hard, tears forming and I hug Ray tightly, he is my rock and always will be this man who has been the constant in my life. We head out to the deli with Sawyer walking a discreet distance behind us.

"Doesn't that drive you nuts?" Ray asks quietly

"What?" I ask confused

"Him following you all the while" he says nodding back towards Sawyer.

I smile, "I forget he is there most of the time, it did bother me in the beginning especially when Christian was so ...suffocating, I wasn't used to it, but I accept it now, it comes with the territory, he is there to protect me and its kind of comforting to know he is there if I need him" I say. We sit down in the deli, taking a seat inside near the window, Ray insists on paying.

"I know you can afford it", he says with wry smile "but I'd like to treat my girl ok" he says in a tone which tells me not to argue, I accept gracefully and when he returns we sit eating in a companionable silence.

"Ok Annie what's happened, tell your old man" he says eventually.

I sigh and tell him about my call to my mom, he shakes his head, "Christian told me what she said before when you told her about seeing Morton, I don't understand that woman, she loves you Annie don't ever doubt it, its just, I don't know she just never seemed to grow up, she is still as erratic as she was when I met her, I have no idea what she is thinking half the time" he pauses, "It was hard being married to her, I was always playing second fiddle to a ghost, she sanctified him to the point it got ridiculous" Ray shakes his head at the memory.

"Did you know my biological father?" I ask

Ray nods, "he was in my unit, I was there the day he died, it was a training exercise, on the obstacle course and there was an accident, nobody could have predicted what happened it was just a freak accident, any other time he would have walked away he slipped and as he fell off the obstacle he hit his head and it caught a something and it hit him the temple, and penetrated his skull he was dead before he hit the ground, it was all so quick and as I say freakish". He stares into space remembering.

He comes to and smiles at me, "yes I knew him Annie, he was a good man, but he wasn't the angel your mother made him out to be, knowing him as I did, and her as I do, I would doubt very much that they would've lasted the distance, they were both so young – and stupid really neither of them had any common sense." He stops.

"Why did you marry her?" I ask

"I don't know, she seemed so alone, I helped her out a few times, and it sort of grew from there, you were the best thing that happened to her, she had to grow up a bit when she had you to take of, and she was a good mother, she just had these big dreams and crazy ideas, we muddled along ok but then she met Steve who had equally crazy ideas and it was just toxic, I could see what it was going to be like, I never trusted him from the start, but what could I do, I knew she only married me out of convenience, she wanted a father for you and a bit of security, someone to take care of her then when she met Steve she thought it was like all her Christmases had come at once". I reach over and grasp his hand.

"She said she would always love you, when you had that car accident and were in a coma she said she loved you and always would and that you just drifted apart".

He nods "Yes I suppose so, she thought she loved me, but she always followed her heart instead of her head, she just needs someone to take care of her, you and I did that for years, and now Bob has the job, I don't blame her for anything, we are better as friends".

"Do you think she blames me for marrying Christian and becoming so recognisable and bringing him back into our lives?" I ask.

Ray shakes his head firmly "no way, the only thing she is, is envious of you, when I told her about him – Christian that is after I met him at your graduation, which incidentally I have never forgiven her for missing, Bob would have been fine being left for a few days, she should have been there, anyway when I told her you were dating Christian, she was practically marrying you off to him, then when you did marry and it was quickly she seemed to do an about turn and wonder if you were doing the right thing, then she has seen how Christian loves you and has the resources to really take care of you and I think she is jealous that you ...well fell on your feet and she has struggled. But that's her problem Annie you shouldn't take this to heart, she is a complicated woman, besides he – Morton hasn't bothered with her, its you he is sniffing around, I presume that's because of Christian which makes you are a better meal ticket, I suspect that probably upsets her as well in a perverse sort of way". He stops talking and squeezes my hand.

"Annie you are a remarkable woman, Christian is lucky to have you, you have two beautiful children and another one on the way, you own your own company doing a job you love, your life is a complete success and even though she is your mother, she is envious of you and what you have achieved, you point out all her failings in life and her bad decisions and she doesn't like it, that is why she stays away and only comes when Christian practically forces her to, I'm sorry Annie I shouldn't talk about your mom like this, she is a good woman in her own way, she just hasn't grown up and taken responsibility for herself"

"I love you daddy" I say

"Well that's good because I love you too Annie, you are the best daughter any man could wish for" I look up and Christian is walking towards us, Ray looks round and stands offering his hand to Christian.

"Hi what are you doing here?" I ask as he bends to kiss my cheek.

"I came over to surprise my wife and take her out to lunch and I was told she had already gone with another man" he says with a grin as he nods at Ray and shakes his hand warmly. "So I thought I'd come join you, that's ok isn't it?"

He sits down and I tell him of my conversation with my mother, he shakes his head I can see he is trying to work out what to say, Ray looks at him, "I know, she leaves you speechless, doesn't she" he turns to me, "I'm sorry I dropped you in it Annie I thought she knew you were pregnant again"

I shake my head, "No, that one's down to me I never mentioned it that night and then I forgot I hadn't said anything until today"

"Perhaps..." Christian says thoughtfully, "if she hadn't reacted how she did that night you would have told her then" he stops and looks at me his eyebrows raised.

I sigh, "She's my mom and I love her but she drives me mad". 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

All too soon my break is over, Ray leaves and kisses my cheek before he heads off to his car. Christian escorts me back to work; he comes into my office with me. It never ceases to amaze me the flurry of activity when he walks in, I am technically the owner of this company yet he is the one who creates the impression.

He closes the door and sits in the seat in front of my desk.

"What's wrong Christian?" I ask

"Welch called, Morton has disappeared off the radar, we don't know where he is or what he is doing, which to be honest is worrying me, I wanted to tell you so you can be aware that although nothing has happened, and I hope it doesn't, to keep your guard up and be aware".

I nod soberly "I wish people would just leave us alone" I sigh

Christian stands and walks towards me, and pulls me up into his arms, "I know baby, there will always be some crackpot out there, but we are lucky we have the team we do around us".

I feel the need to be with him, "Take me home Christian" I whisper in his ear, he smiles at me.

"I wish I could baby, I have an appointment in ½ an hour, I can't blow it off its important" he stops and regretfully kisses my forehead.

"Ok" I say, "You'd better be going then" I add not wanting to let him go.

He nods at me and kisses me gently on the lips before striding out the door without a backward glance. I sit down in my seat and start working again. I am engrossed in my work until I get a call from the front desk, I glance at my clock I can't believe it it's nearly time to go home.

I answer the call, its Clare informing me Christian has arrived and is on his way up, I quickly close down my computer and finish off the final bits of what I am doing as he opens my door.

"Hey baby, are you nearly finished?" he asks

I nod "I am" I pick up my Blackberry and walk towards him. As we leave the building I see a shadowy figure across the street, I freeze.

"What is it baby?" Christian says

"Over there" I nod across the road, "I thought I saw something, I am so paranoid now I am seeing Morton everywhere" I say. Christian wraps his arm around me.

"Come on baby, lets go home" he says

The ride home is a silent one I am feeling anxious and I don't like it, I wish I knew where Morton was and what he was doing, I just wanted him out of our lives I had gotten over the events of what he did and tried to do to me when I was a child and thought he was part of my past but now with his reappearance it brings into sharp relief the lengths nut jobs go to, to try and harm us just because my husband has made such a success of his business and become a very rich man. Why do some people in society think its ok do do things like that?

"What are you thinking about baby, you look deep in thought?" Christian pulls me from my melancholy thoughts.

"Nothing important" I lie and smile at him, I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead.

As the weeks pass I relax again and turn my attention back to my pregnancy, we are having a little girl, I have organised the nursery and I have everything ready for the new arrival. Christian wanted to buy all new things, and was astonished that I wanted to re-use all the newborn baby things from Phoebe.

"Christian, its just a waste of money" I say as I look at the huge pile of baby clothes on the bed, "Phoebe didn't wear half of this stuff, a lot of it is brand new, why buy more when we have all this?" I gesture to the bed.

Christian helps me go through it, he insists that anything Phoebe wore won't be kept, his daughter wasn't wearing hand me downs. I give him that and we still have more than enough things for our latest child.

"Have you had any thoughts on names yet?" I ask, I have been talking to Kate and she mentioned a name which I really like.

"No, but I'd like her to have Grace as her middle name, after all Phoebe has Carla as hers" he stops.

"Ok, well the name I have in mind goes really nicely with Grace" I say

"What's that then?" he asks

"Isobel" I say looking hopeful

"Isobel?...yes I like that, Isobel Grace Grey" Christian nods "Yes I like that" he says firmly.

"Ooh" I say suddenly and touch my stomach, Christian is immediately beside me and panicking slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Nothing, Isobel is just dancing at the moment" I say, I grasp his hand and place it on my stomach and as he feels our daughter moving around a huge smile creeps across his face.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me when I feel our babies moving around inside you" he says with wonder in his tone of voice. He crouches and lifting up my shirt he places a small kiss on my bump. He laughs as he gets either a punch or a kick in the mouth just as he does it.

I stare at him, he is such a good father, he has so much love to give, he is strict and sets boundaries but he is also fun and loving and our children want for nothing, I think back to my childhood and then I think of Christians early life and I shiver, our children will never know what it is like to struggle and be poor. I would still be paying off my student loans now if I hadn't married Christian. Christian is determined he is going to teach our children the value of money and that although they are wealthy that wealth comes with great responsibility.

"Christian" I say

His head swings up to mine, his eyes heat, at the way I said his name. He rises gracefully to his feet and places a small chaste kiss on my lips I wrap my arms around him and his hands wander to my breasts, soon we are both naked and desperate for each other he lies me down carefully on the bed, he pulls me to the edge of the bed so he won't have to lay on top of me he carefully enters me slowly, watching my face

"Ok?" he mutters

"Yes" I gasp I want him badly, "Please Christian I'm not made of glass" I say as I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer, he shakes his head and moves slowly and carefully.

"Please Christian" I beg.

He stops and pulls out the next thing I know he is on the bed and I am straddling him, he lowers me on to him and I have control, he grasps my hips to steady my rhythm and we are soon lost in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I am now 8 months pregnant and ready to go on maternity leave, Christian has been nagging at me for some time to finish work until our after our daughter has been born. He has been so jumpy recently, Steve Morton made a reappearance and has been calling Christian and playing mind games. I am drawn from my work by the memory I will never forget a couple of weeks previously the day I came home from work and found him weeping in his office.

I walked in the door and called out, when i got no reply I went in search of my husband, I was beginning to worry when Taylor came to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Mrs Grey, Mr Grey is in his office" he says quietly

"Why are you whispering Taylor?" I ask panic rising inside me.

"Mr Grey ...appears to be a little upset" Taylor says he is clearly uncomfortable and doesn't know what to do, I drop my bag and rush to Christians office and enter without knocking.

The sight that greets me will live with me for ever, Christian with his head on his hands on the desk quietly weeping. I rush to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Christian whats happened?" I ask I have never seen him like this before, he looks up at me and he looks like the little lost boy a look I haven't seen for years.

"Christian talk to me" i demand

He doesn't speak but pulls me onto his lap and holds me close and buries his nose in my hair.

"Christian please" I beg

"Morton has been calling me" he says

"What's he done now?" I sigh

"Firstly he sent me these" Christian opens his drawer and pulls out an envelope inside are a handful of photographs, I look and I feel sick, they are photographs of me when I was a child living in Texas with Steve and my mom, they are photo's of me taken without my knowledge, of me undressing for showers or getting ready for bed, photos of me sleeping and a couple which have obviously been done on a timer where Morton himself are in the pictures I am fast asleep in bed and he is lying beside me masturbating. I feel sick as I stare at the photos I look at Christian.

"I didn't know anything about this" I say "I didn't know he was this twisted" I say.

"I know that baby, he said you had posed for him and let him photograph you but its obvious you are completely unaware of this".

"What else has he done?" I ask

"He called me, he asked me how I felt being a father again, he asked me if I was sure it was my baby, he told me you were such a whore how could I be sure any of our children were mine"

I stare at him, "Christian, Ted is a practically carbon copy of you, the only thing of mine he has are my blue eyes, we know Phoebe is yours because we planned her and she was conceived in Aspen, I have never cheated on you Christian" my voice is rising with panic.

"He told me the reason he has come back into your life now is because ..." he stops and pulls me closer, "because he is the father of this baby" he puts his hand on my stomach.

"NO" I scream and leap to my feet, "Christian please tell me you don't believe him, because its not true I love you, you are the only man who has ever made love to me, please tell me you believe me couldn't bear it if you didn't trust me" I stop tears coursing down my cheeks and I stare at Christian in disbelief.

The look of horror on his face, shakes him free of whatever it was that was gripping his mind, he stands and holds me tightly.

"Of course I don't believe him, you are my wife and I love you and trust you, he just kept talking and talking and he got into my head, I should have hung up, I don't know why I didn't, Christ Ana I know this baby is mine, just as I know Ted and Phoebe are, he is trying to split us up Ana and I can't bear the thought of anyone coming between us"

I have never seen Christian so lost, I urge him to sit down, and turn to leave, "where are you going" he asks, fear evident in his eyes and voice.

"I need a drink" I lie and he nods at me. I leave the room and fetch a glass of water and call Flynn, I outline quickly what has happened and how worried I am and he says he is on his way. About 10 minutes later he arrives looking very worried. I lead him to Christians study and Christian looks up and frowns.

"John what are you doing here?" he asks

"Ana called me Christian, she is worried about you" he pauses by a chair, "May I sit down" he asks

Christian nods and looks at me, I move towards him and slide on to his knee he wraps his arms around me, and holds on to me like I am a life raft.

"Why don't you tell me what has happened and how its making you feel Christian?" Flynn asks gently.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask going to stand up.

"NO" Christian says sharply, clinging even tighter to me. He sighs and shows Flynn the photographs and tells him everything that Morton has done and said. I blush as Flynn looks at the photographs.

"I had no idea about these" I insist

Flynn looks up at me, he nods and smiles "Do you believe this man Christian?" he asks

"Of course I don't" he snaps

"Then why are you so upset?" Flynn asks patiently

"Because this twisted pervert has come into our lives and is trying to come between us and drive a wedge between us, he is obsessed with her, she was a child for gods sake and look what he was doing ..." he stops and horror and revulsion fills his face, he pushes me off his knee and starts pacing gripping his hair, I look at Flynn urging him to do something, and then with a rush of understanding and clarity it hits me, he is drawing parallels with himself and the relationship he had with Elena, he was a teenage boy seduced by an older woman and he went along with it and she tried repeatedly to come between us, since we had the children he has known that the relationship he had with Elena was wrong but this has come and slapped him in the face and all his old self hatred and revulsion has reappeared because he willingly participated whereas I ran away.

"Christian stop it" I say firmly. He turns and stares at me, "Stop it now this moment" I say, I grab the photographs, "You need to tell Welch about this, what if he tries to sell them to the tabloids or something, you need to get an injunction or something in place" I am thinking fast, I want him to be focussed on doing something so he can regain his sense of control. It appears to work.

He picks up his phone and calls Welch and quickly outlines what has happened, Welch assures him that he will get right on it. I see Christian's demeanour subtly change as he begins to fight back. I look at Flynn and smile, he nods at me, he realises what I am doing. I am bringing my husband back from the dark place he had retreated to. When he finishes the call with Welch he looks at me and then at Flynn.

"It reminded me of my relationship with Elena, there were parallels there" he mutters, "But I went along with it" he adds in a disgusted tone.

I wrap my arms around him "Christian stop it and look at me" I say sharply

He turns his head and looks at me bleakly

I touch his face, "Yes there are similarities, both Morton and Elena are twisted perverted people who pray on people for their kicks, yes we were both young around the same age, when we were prayed upon, but that is where the similarities end, I was a well adjusted teenager who stood up for herself and got out, you were a mixed up kid with severe issues from a horrific childhood who was crying out to be loved and understood and she took advantage of that, he has come back now because he thinks he can make some money and cause trouble doing it, we have to stop him Christian, we have to show him how strong we are, how much we love each other and how much we mean to each other". I stop, Flynn is nodding enthusiastically at me.

"Very well said Ana, I couldn't have put it better myself" he says smiling kindly at me. I look up at Christian, and I see my husband is back the determination and fire is back in his eyes.

"God I love you" Christian breathes as he kisses me fiercely, his hands clutching me tightly.

Flynn coughs discreetly and Christian breaks away from me, I am blushing.

"Erm sorry about that John" Christian mutters in an embarrassed tone.

I am pulled from my memories and brought back to the present moment in my office with my pile of work in front of me by my phone ringing, I answer.

"Ana" Christians voice purrs at me. I smile

"Hello you, I was just thinking about you" I say

"Hmmm thats what I like to hear" he murmurs seductively,

I laugh, "what do you want, i am trying to work here?" I say

"Welch called, he has injunctions in place so those photographs cannot be sold or published, Barney has hacked into his computer and deleted all the copies he has on there, obviously there are the original hard copies and Welch says he will keep his eyes open for anything happening with those, but for the time being you are safe"

"Oh thank god" I say with relief, "Please thank Welch and Barney for me" I add

"Will do, anyway thought you'd like to know that, got to go now anyway, laters baby!"

"Laters" I say and he is gone, I return to my work. I am disturbed again about half an hour later.

"Ana there is a man here asking for you, he says his name is Stephen, Mr Sawyer is not here, he said Taylor wanted him to do something, and he wouldn't be long, I'm not sure what to do" Clare is worried, which immediately sets alarm bells ringing, I call Taylor.

"Hi Taylor have you sent Luke on any errands at all?" I ask casually

Taylor's voice comes back immediately on alert, "No why?"

I explain what has happened, and Taylor tells me to sit tight and that he is on his way. I call Luke. He picks up straight away. I explain what has happened and he swears loudly.

"I'm on my way Mrs Grey, I got a message supposedly from T I will be there in about 2 minutes, do as Taylor says and just sit tight, tell Clare to keep Morton talking in reception".

"Ok" I say trying to keep my voice level. I call down to Clare and tell her I am a little busy and I will be down as soon as I can.

I sit waiting I begin to feel angry, why should he make me feel like this? I stand up and head towards reception, I see him sitting there smirking, I walk towards him, "Do you want to come through" I say quietly.

He stands delighted that his plan appears to have worked, little does he know I am taking him to the meeting room where there is CCTV camera's recording everything that is said and done, we use it for training, but this could be my chance to capture something more important. I whisper to Clare to tell her where to send Taylor and Sawyer when they arrive. She nods.

I enter the meeting room, "What do you want?" I ask my arms folded and keeping away from him.

"Anastasia that is no way to talk to your step father" he says leering at me

"You are not my step father, you are the piece of scum who physically and mentally abused me and tried to sexually abuse me when I was 15 years old, and the man who raped my mother and used her as a punch bag" I stop I am shaking.

I am shocked when he cuts to the chase immediately, he stands and moves towards me and he unzips his trousers and starts stroking himself as he walks towards me, "Now I have found you again I am going to get from you what you refused to give me last time, you were a naughty girl Anastasia, but now you are a grown woman and hopefully you will have learnt a few manners and will be nicer to me this time". I glance down at his erection and I feel physically sick I move away from him, but so I am positioned right underneath the CCTV camera to get the best and clearest recording. As I move his eyes move to my stomach, and he stares at my bump, my hand instinctively moves to protect my baby. He steps forward and reaches to grab me I thrust my hands out and grip his shoulders but he is so strong he grabs again and again, I scream out in panic he pins me to the wall, and is blindly trying to pull at my skirt and force himself between my legs, he can't get close enough because of my bump and I wildly scratch and bite and pull hair and I try to bring my knee up but I am awkward and clumsy because I am pregnant, he pushes one hand over my mouth as I scream again and I bite him as hard as I can, he yanks his hand away and punches me square in the face, I see stars but continue to fight, suddenly I hear a roar of anger and everything goes into slow motion as I feel him being yanked off me, and thrown across the room, I look and Christian has him up against the wall and is beating him senseless, Taylor pulls him off and whispers in his ear, he immediately lets go and Taylor and Sawyer haul him away.

I have sunk to my knees and am sobbing in a trembling mess on the floor, Christian crouches beside me and gently touches my arm, I jump violently and he makes soothing sounds and strokes my hair away from my face. I look up and through the tears I see his anxious face. I reach up and he stands with me in his arms and carries me from the room. Sawyer appears and wraps a blanket around me, everyone is staring open mouthed as Christian strides out of the building with me in his arms and takes me to the hospital.

I am lying in a bed Dr Green has done every test imaginable and everything is fine, I have a splitting headache and my eye is very tender, I am reliably informed that I will have a superb shiner. Christian sits beside me gripping my hand, Taylor called to say the police have charged him with attempted rape and assault, not to mention violation of a restraining order.

"I'm sorry" I whisper hoarsly to Christian who looks at me and shakes his head.

"You put yourself at risk...again and our daughter at risk" he spits, he is angry but controlling it well.

"I thought that was the best place to be, I knew he wouldn't be able to not do whatever it was he wanted to and that room has CCTV cameras in so it would record everything for evidence, Sawyer said he was only 2 minutes away and Taylor told me he was on his way so I guessed he would be here in about 10 minutes tops and figured I would be alright" I stop.

"What would you have done if he had raped you?" Christian snaps, "that is what he was trying to do, you do realise that don't you?"

"Yes Christian I do", I snap "that is what he tried to do to me when I was 15 years old, I fought him off then and I did this time"

"You weren't pregnant with my child then" Christian hisses "He could have done anything".

"But he didn't" I say trying to reason with him, "I am so sorry I worried you Christian, but I won't apologise for taking him in that room, we have hard evidence that will stand up in court, I was a child then I ran away, I had to stand up to him don't you see that, I had to fight back" I say, I start to cry

"If anything serious had happened to you and our daughter" he says in a more gentle tone

"I know and I'm sorry" i say again.

Christian wraps his arms around me, "I understand baby really I do, you had to confront him, and you had to beat him for the 15 year old child who ran away but confronting a deranged man intent on beating and raping you isn't a very smart idea when you are eight months pregnant"

"I know, I didn't really see it like that at the time though" I say, "and besides, if I hadn't and he had come back another time and maybe gotten hold of Phoebe or Ted it doesn't bare thinking about". 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

We have been discharged from hospital and I am sitting at home, Christian is hovering and fussing, Grace is here and has scolded me for my actions and I am feeling remorseful about it as it has dawned on me I could have gone into labour and as everyone keeps telling me anything could have happened.

Christian reaches for his Blackberry which starts buzzing, he answers it and smiles as he listens carefully eventually he says "That is very good news, thank you very much detective, yes I will tell her" he hangs up. "That was detective Clark they have searched Morton's apartment and found all the photographs he took of you when you were a child, they have also found compelling evidence there which points to him being totally obsessed about you, he said the amount of stuff we have on him should put him away" he stops and looks at me gravely "he also said normally when they find this much evidence of obsession its already too late"

I stare at him, and take a deep breath, I had no idea, its all seemed to happen so quickly, in a matter of months, but it appears he has been following me ever since before I married Christian, I only found out when I saw him that day in New York.

As I am sitting thinking this my phone rings, "Hello" I say

"Ana are you alright, Christian called me?" its my mother

"I'm fine" I say shortly, I wait for her to speak.

"Are you there still?" she asks

"I'm here" I say

"Ana please don't be angry with me, Christian has told me everything I am so proud of you standing up to him the way you did, you were always much stronger than I was" she stops and I hear her crying.

"Oh mom don't cry" i say I look at Christian who is rolling his eyes and then at Grace who is determinedly looking as though she isn't paying any attention at all.

"Please mom stop it" I say, "I'm fine the baby is fine, and that asshole has been put away and is out of our lives for good"

"I know, but if anything had happened to you, I would never have forgiven myself" she whines.

"Mom stop it nothing happened, its over, finished" I snap losing patience. "Look I have to go, now" I say, "Thanks for calling me it was good to hear from you"

"Alright I'll let you go, you will let me know when the baby arrives won't you?" she asks

"Yes mom, of course I will you will be one of the first to know" I say. I kill the call and shake my head.

"She does love you Ana and she is your mother" Grace says kindly.

I sigh, "I know" I say quietly as i am thinking this my Blackberry rings again.

"Hello" I say

"What the hell do you think you were doing Annie, that pervert could have killed you" my normally placid and calm father is shouting down the phone at me, I move the phone away from my ear and Christian turns to look, he can hear Ray berating me and he grins.

"Daddy please I'm alright, nothing happened, and everything he tried to do is on CCTV so there is no argument it will stand up in court" I stop

"That's not the point Annie you are eight months pregnant for gods sake, where the hell was your protection, I thought you said he was always there, he wasn't damn well there for you then?"

"Morton tricked him, he had hacked into Taylors phone and made Luke believe Taylor was sending him on an errand, the phones have been replaced, its all sorted daddy please don't get upset" I beg

"Oh Annie if anything had happened to you or the baby" my father says quietly

"But it didn't I'm fine and so is the baby" I say firmly

"You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid again after that Hyde business, what the hell were you thinking?" My father isn't going to let this go I try and persuade him that all is well, suddenly he surprises me by asking for Christian.

"Put Christian on the phone" he says

"Christian" I say and hold out the phone to him.

"Yes Ray" Christian says, he listens carefully and amusement appears in his eyes. "I quite agree Ray she was irresponsible, I know ...yes Ray I will...oh you have no idea how I would like to do that" he glances at me there is now heat in his eyes, and I realise that Ray has said something about spanking me, memories from when i was unconscious and Ray came to see me pop into my mind. I shake my head.

"Ok Ray, I'll hand you back to her...yes bye" Christian hands me the phone grinning.

"Daddy?" I say nervously.

"Annie I have told Christian that if you ever do anything that stupid again he has my permission to put you over his knee, you can't keep doing stupid things like that you are a mother now what would those kiddies do if anything happened to you, they need their mother" he stops I am blushing from his spanking comments as memories of when Christian did put me over his knee popped into my head.

"I'm sorry daddy, honestly" I almost beg

"As long as you are alright" he says finally,

"I am honestly daddy" I say.

"Ok please Annie don't do anything like that again, it nearly killed me, when Christian told me, and what the hell do you think it did to him, he sounded terrible when I spoke to him earlier"

"I won't daddy" i say timidly

"Ok I'll let you get some rest, bye Annie" he says

"Bye daddy" I say and hang up.

Grace is sitting with her mouth open, "I never thought I'd see the day that Ray lost his temper, he always seems so mild mannered, I could hear him shouting at you from here" she says.

"He has his moments" I say dryly.

Christian is looking a little sheepish, I know he called Ray on purpose because he knew his uncharacteristic outburst would affect me more than him ranting as I was kind of used to Christian's rants.

Grace stands to leave, "I'll be getting back" she says quietly,

Christian stares at her, "Thanks for coming mom" he says he kisses her on the cheek.

"Good night darling" she says as she kisses him, "Goodnight Ana, get some rest" she says as she pats my shoulder.

"Goodnight Grace and thank you" I say.

When Christian returns he sits down beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"You rang Ray on purpose didn't you?" I ask him

"I did, you don't listen to me so I thought you might listen to your father" he says

"Why did you phone my mom?" I ask

Christian shrugs, "I don't know, I don't like to see you two at odds, I know Carla is a bit scatterbrained but I know deep down you love her and well I just wanted to help" he says quietly.

"Thank you" I say quietly and I run my hand up and down his arm which is across me.

"You really have to stop being a hero though" Christian says more sternly.

"I know" I sigh, "I just wanted to get the evidence, it made me mad that he had got the upper hand, he made it that I couldn't leave my own office, and I wasn't happy about it, I had to get back that control" I say.

"You are sounding like me" Christian says with a grin

"No I'm not, he had the control before, he drove me away, he made me abandon my mother with his actions, I had to stand up to him, I had to show him I was stronger than him, I had to finish it" I say.

"I know baby, I know" Christian says gently. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

We are sitting together in our lounge the children are in bed and I am lying tucked under Christian's arm with a book, we are listening to music, he is not paying attention though as he is reading some contracts and checking details. I yawn and place my book down, he turns and looks at me as I gently move myself from under his arm.

"I'm going to bed, I am finishing work tomorrow, until after the baby is born so I want to be there early to get everything in place and in order".

Christian beams at me he has been waiting for this news for weeks now and since the incident with Morton a week ago he has been nagging me to go on maternity leave.

"Ok goodnight baby" he says and kisses my cheek. "I won't be long I just need to finish this".

I go upstairs and look in on my sleeping children, I smile as I watch them sound asleep in their beds, and then I head to my own. I am asleep in seconds.

When I awaken the next morning, I look at the clock and it is nearly 7am, Christian is in the shower and I climb out of bed and go and join him.

"Good morning beautiful" he says as I step in beside him.

"Hmm" I say still half asleep. Christian laughs and turns me away from him and starts soaping my back and shoulders, I groan with pleasure as his hands move over me, he moves them around and touches my breasts and my now huge stomach then he starts planting small kisses on my neck and shoulder, I turn to face him and reach down for him he is like stone, I caress him gently and he hisses through his teeth at my touch, I grip his arms and lower myself down on to my knees and take him in my mouth, I love doing this to him, watching how he comes apart. I look up and see the pleasure on his face, he holds my head and thrusts gently into my mouth, I reach for him with my hands but he catches them.

"No" he says, I obediently remove my hands from his grasp I would normally place them behind my back but with my huge stomach I need to balance and instead I grip his hips to steady myself, I feel him getting more and more excited.

"Ana i am going to come now if you don't want me to come in your mouth move now" he says desperately.

I stay where I am and I feel him come in my mouth, I swallow instinctively and wipe my mouth, Christian hauls me to my feet and kisses me fiercely.

"I can taste me in your mouth" he says we leave the shower and I brush my teeth, Christian dries me and leads me to the bedroom, he lies down between my legs and starts kissing me, his tongue starts exploring and feel good, i moan as his tongue caresses me and pushes inside me. As I get more and more excited, Christian pulls me to the edge of the bed, and turning me lifts me on to his lap, and on to his waiting erection, I gasp as he enters me and he pauses.

"Alright?" he asks warily

I nod "Oh god yes" I say, I start to move and he thrusts into me he keeps going and I feel myself building.

"Come for me, give it up for me Ana" he whispers in my ear and obediently I orgasm around him shaking and crying out his name, a couple more thrusts and he finds his release, he drops his head on to my shoulder and sighs.

"We have to shower again now" I whisper with a giggle.

"Worth it though" he says as he plants a small kiss on my neck.

After breakfast I am feeling funny, I feel on edge, which is not an emotion I normally feel after sex I don't say anything, and put it down to the fact today is my last day, and I need to make sure everything is sorted and in place before I leave.

I go to work and get engrossed in what I am doing, by lunch time I am feeling quite strange, my back is aching and so are the tops of my legs. I decide to have a walk around it eases and I get back to work. I have finished and briefed everyone by 5:30 and I say my goodbyes. I still have a nagging pain in my back but think nothing of it.

After dinner Christian is looking at me closely "Are you alright Ana?" he asks.

I nod, "yes I have just felt a little bit off today", I say, he comes and sits beside me, he touches my head, satisfied I am not running a fever he plants a small kiss on my cheek. Ted and Phoebe disturb our thoughts as they charge into the room.

We spend the evening playing with our children, it all feels so normal, I am grateful for times like this – the small pleasures in life which are miles away from the world I fell into when I married Christian Grey, not that would trade it for a second, I have got used to being rich, although I am still more thrifty and prudent than Christian, I still generally refuse to buy anything that isn't really needed and if I do want something a little extravagant which is just for me or something impulsive I always run it past Christian first. I smile at the many memories of his exasperated look and him saying "Ana if you want it, buy it you don't need my permission, it is ok to want something, just get it". I remember the time when I was pregnant with Ted I went shopping in Walmart, I got snapped by the paps and it was splashed all over the tabloids. I sigh, I learnt quickly that I wouldn't be shopping in Walmart again. Now look at me, I look at my beloved husband playing with our children and I touch my stomach, another one will soon be joining them.

Christian pulls me from thoughts literally as he helps me to my feet, I notice Phoebe has fallen asleep, gently Christian lifts her and carries her upstairs, I grasp Teds hand he is a little more reluctant to go to bed, but I see tiredness in his eyes and if he doesn't go now he will get really cranky. Christian baths Ted and as I help him into bed and kiss his cheek he smiles at me "Goodnight Mommy" he says I smile back

"Goodnight little man" I say. I glance at Christian who has settled himself into the seat beside me ready to read his usual bedtime story I leave them to it.

Later we are getting ready for bed Christian is in the bathroom and I am in bed waiting for him suddenly a pain shoots across my stomach and everything tightens in a vice like grip, I gasp and cry out, Christian is beside me in seconds.

"What is it?" he asks looking terrified.

I fling back the bed covers and stand and a gush of water comes from between my legs, Christian jumps back and stares in horror "I think its time" I say as another pain grips me. I am feeling the urge to push the pressure is immense.

Christian is calling Taylor and pulling on his jeans he grabs his t shirt and his Blackberry. Taylor appears and quickly takes charge he helps to guide me to the car, and sends Sawyer to fetch my case, Gail appears and I apologise profusely for the mess I have made she smiles and assures me everything is fine, I look around for Christian and see he is on the phone to Dr Green.

"How often are the contractions coming?" he asks me

"Its constant and I want to push and I feel like I need the toilet the pressure is incredible" i gasp.

Christian relays this information to Dr Green and then horror creeps across his face.

"Ana baby, don't push" he says frantically. He climbs into the car "Step on it Taylor, or we will be delivering this baby" he says.

Taylor speeds us to the hospital, normally when he drives like a bat out of hell I am afraid for my life but this time I don't even notice, the contractions are constant and crippling "Christian I have to push" I shout, gripping his hand. I look into his face, he still has Dr Green on the line.

"She says she has to push, what do I do?" he asks helplessly, I see the fear in his face. He listens carefully and then he puts Dr Green on speaker and her calm voice is fills the car.

"Mr Grey you need to examine Ana and see how close the baby is to being born"

He looks at me, I nod and I unbuckle my seatbelt and shuffle around, with shaking hands he removes my panties I glance at Taylor who is stoically staring at the road ahead. But this is no time to be embarrassed. I get the overwhelming urge to push again.

"Christ, I can see the head, " Christian gasps, "What do I do?"

"Don't panic Mr Grey how far are you from the hospital?"

"Erm..." Christian says as he looks frantically out of the window.

"We are nearly there Sir, I can see the hospital now" Taylor says calmly

"Christian" I gasp as I push again

"Fuck she's coming now" Christian gasps, "Please baby hang on we are nearly there" he pleads staring down at me and gripping my hand.

"Don't panic Mr Grey I can see your car" Dr Green says, "Can your driver see me?" she adds

"I see her" Taylor replies shortly as he screeches to a halt. Christian leaps out of the car and wraps the blanket around me to protect my modesty and lifts me from the car on to the waiting gurney and we are rushed into the hospital, we don't even have time to make it to the delivery room and Dr Green ushers us into a small side room just inside the main doors. She quickly examines me.

"Ok Mrs Grey you are going to get your wish and give birth naturally, the head is crowning you need to push " Dr Green says calmly.

I nod at her and grasp Christian's hand.

"Is this safe?" Christian replies he is beside himself, as I grasp his hand he turns and focuses on me.

"It'll be ok baby, I'm here" he says his voice is shaking and the fear in his eyes is terrible, but right now I have more important things to think about.

"Christian help me" I gasp, "help me, support me while I push our baby out" I look him in the eye and grip his hand tightly, he nods at me his focus coming back and pushing his fear away.

"You can do this Ana" he says quietly, he wraps his spare arm around me.

"Ok Ana its show time, when you get the urge to push go for it and push into your bottom" Dr Green says. I push and after two pushes and a surge of red hot pain which feels like its ripping me in two, Dr Green says in a calm voice "the head is out now, the hard part is over, I want you to push again...now stop pushing and gentle blowing " I do as I am told and moments later an angry cry pierces the air.

"Here is baby Grey number 3" Dr Green says with a smile as she holds up my wriggling screaming daughter. Congratulations text book delivery albeit a little bit quick, your daughter was in a hurry to meet you, She looks at her watch, 9:23pm she says remember that, we need to get you both up to delivery to finish off now ok?"

Christian nods, he is in a daze, he grips my hand and stares at our daughter in my arms, she is still attached to the cord and placenta which has just been delivered safely. As we leave the side room and race towards the delivery rooms people stare in surprise.

When we arrive there is a team waiting for us, Christian cuts the cord and they take the baby from me, I sink back with exhaustion, but pleased that I have finally delivered a baby myself and naturally without any pain relief. All the checks are done as Christian watches anxiously, and then our daughter is placed in his arms, he looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hello Isobel" he whispers and kisses her gently on the forehead he turns to me and leaning over kisses me gently too, "She is beautiful, like her mother" he adds staring at the bundle in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Mr Grey, everything is absolutely fine, your wife is well and your daughter is healthy, this is your third child, there is absolutely no reason to keep them here and Mrs Grey has expressed a desire to go home" Dr Green sounds irritable and is losing patience with Christian.

"Christian please, everything is fine" I plead.

"But you nearly gave birth the back of the car, you ended up in a side room" he rants

"Yes I did and everything was fine in the end" I say patiently.

"Mr Grey quick labours are the safest kind" Dr Green puts in.

Christian is pacing around the room, his hands in his hair, I lose my patience with him. I put my coat on and grab the carseat containing my daughter and the small overnight bag and stalk towards the door. Taylor holds his hand out for the bag and I hand it to him, I glare at the orderly with a wheelchair walking past him Taylor following in my wake.

"You do know Mr Grey is not going to like this" Taylor says to me quietly.

I turn to him, "I know" I say unconcerned, "Please take me and my daughter home" I add, I swear I see a small smile appear on Taylors lips.

"Very good Mrs Grey" he says as he leads me out of a side door.

I am settling myself in the car I have strapped the carseat in and I have a protective hand on my daughter, as she quietly sleeps. The door next to me is wrenched open and Christian slides in he is angry ..very angry.

"Don't start" I say quietly but firmly.

He opens his mouth to speak and I hold my hand up. "I said don't start, firstly our daughter is asleep and if you start ranting you will wake her, secondly, I want to get home to see my two other children I am perfectly fine, and everything is good and thirdly I have three children and a husband not four children so please stop acting like a child". I glare at him daring him to say anything.

A smile twitches at his lips, and I see the tension falling from him, he wraps his arm around me and kisses me gently. "I'm sorry baby" he says quietly, "you know I worry about you, everything happened so fast last night, coming out the next morning it just didn't seem long enough".

"But everything is fine" I insist.

When we arrive back home, Gail comes over and peers into the car seat, "Oh isn't she beautiful, congratulation to you both" Christian beams he is enjoying being the proud father.

Sawyer and Ryan appear eager to have a little peep at the baby and both offer their congratulations, I find it amusing as I watch them and Taylor cooing over the baby, three grown hulking men who are all lethal behaving like a bunch of softies. The door opens and Ted comes running in closely followed by Phoebe. I hold open my arms and they run into them.

"Mrs Taylor said the baby is here" Ted says

"She is" I reply, "Daddy is holding her in her car seat"

Ted and Phoebe look across at Christian who still surrounded by the security detail, still cooing over Isobel. Taylor looks up.

"Come on back to work" he says sternly and immediately Sawyer and Ryan move reluctantly away. Taylor disappears into his office. Christian sets down the car seat and pulls out his daughter and sits with her in his arms, immediately Ted and Phoebe rush over.

"Carefully" Christian warns as they charge towards him.

"She's so little" Ted says

"She's pretty" Phoebe adds.

They stare at their sister but as all she doing is sleeping they soon lose interest and go to find Gail to get some breakfast.

"Should she be sleeping this much?" Christian asks anxiously

I smile at him, "I just changed her and fed her before you and Taylor arrived so yes she is clean and full so she will sleep, come on Christian we have been through this before twice surely you know the routine by now" I grin at him.

I know what this is though, he is still slightly traumatised y the events of last night, I think Taylor is a little more shaken by it than he is letting on as well, it was cutting it a little close, I had barely got in the hospital before she was born.

I stand and as I walk past Christian I place a kiss on his forehead. I go into the other room and call Dr Flynn I don't want Christian fretting during what should be a happy time.

"Hello"

"Dr Flynn, its Ana, Ana Grey" I say quietly

"Ana how are you my dear?" Flynn's kind voice comes to me.

"I'm fine, look I was hoping you could see Christian today at some point?" I ask.

"Why what's happened?" he asks immediately worried.

"I gave birth last night, we had a little girl, and it was all a little bit too close for comfort, she was nearly born in the car, Christian as you can imagine didn't handle things very well, and everything was ok this morning so I was discharged, but Christian had a bit of a tantrum in the hospital about it, and he is still fretting now, he keeps thinking something terrible could have happened and basically he is not enjoying the fact he is sitting at home with his wife and new baby" I stop.

"Don't worry Ana, I'll be over shortly" Dr Flynn says kindly.

"Thank you" I say gratefully and hang up.

I go into the kitchen and get myself a cup of tea and return to the lounge Christian looks up at me.

"Have you eaten?" he asks

"I have, I had something before I left the hospital" I say. He nods satisfied. "The children are having breakfast at the moment" I add before he starts worrying about them.

I pick up my phone and call my father and my mother.

"Hello" I hear the sound of Ray's voice and I automatically smile.

"Hi daddy" I say

"Annie, congratulations, Christian called me last night, he said it was a close run thing is everything ok?" he asks

"Yes daddy everything is absolutely fine, in fact I am home" I say confidently.

"I see, well I guess I will come over soon and see my new Grandbaby?" he says

"You come anytime you want to daddy" I say warmly.

"Ok Annie, does your mother know?" he asks

"I don't know, I am about to call her" I say, I look at Christian who nods, "I think Christian called her last night" I quickly add.

"I'll let you get on with that then, see you soon" Ray says, I say my goodbyes and he is gone. I call my mother.

"Hi mom" I say tentatively

"Oh Ana are you alright, Christian called last night to say you had had the baby" she gushes

"Yes mom I'm fine I'm home now" i say.

"Oh I wish your father was here to see his new grandchild" she starts to cry, I roll my eyes

"Mom stop it" I say

"I'm sorry Ana another baby eh, you will have to come down and see us soon" she says

"I will mom" I say, "listen I have to go now" I add, i want to get off the phone.

"Bye Ana" she says and with that she is gone.

"Let me guess Carla cried and said she wished your dad was here to see the baby" Christian says his eyebrows raised.

I laugh, "She's that predictable!" I say.

Before I can say another thing, my phone buzzes, its Kate. "Hello" I say

"Ana are you alright, Grace called Elliott last night to say Christian had called saying you had had the baby but something had happened" Kate sounds worried.

"I'm fine, I'm home now, it was a bit of a rush at the end, I nearly gave birth in the car on the way to the hospital" I say with a giggle, I look at Christian and he is frowning.

"Oh my god Ana, I bet Christian nearly exploded at that didn't he" Kate says amusement in her voice.

"Yes" i say

"I'm guessing he is there am I right" she says

"Yes" I say again.

"Ok say no more, can I come and see you both later?" she asks

"Sure" I say and with that she is gone. As she hangs up Taylor walks in, "Dr Flynn is here sir" he says

Christian frowns, "Flynn?" he says looking confused.

"I called him" I say, I turn to Taylor, "Thank you Taylor show him in" I say. I stand and greet Dr Flynn as he enters the room.

"Ana you look wonderful" he says

"Thank you" I say blushing. Dr Flynn walks over to Christian who releases a hand and shakes Flynns hand warmly.

"Congratulations Christian, you have no idea how gratifying it is to see you sitting here like this with your daughter" Flynn looks down at Isobel, "She is beautiful Christian" he says with a smile. I see Christian visibly glow with pride.

"Thank you John, why did you call?" he asks.

"May I sit down Christian?" he says, Christian nods and Flynn sits beside him. "Ana called me she was concerned about how you handled last nights events and how it is making you behave today, would you like to talk about it?" he asks gently.

Christian looks up and slowly nods, I stand and go over to him and take our daughter from his arms. "Why don't you take Dr Flynn to your study Christian?" I say. Christian stands and leads Flynn away.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I stand watch Christian leave with Flynn I am holding our baby and as he goes he suddenly turns back.

"Ana will you join us please baby?" I nod and set off after him. We go into Christians study and I shut the door quietly.

Christian gestures to a seat and Flynn sits and takes out his notepad and pen, it always amuses me that he still uses paper and pens when there is so much technology out there now. Most doctors I have noticed use tablets but Flynn likes the old fashioned approach.

I carefully sit myself on the sofa and Christian sits beside me, he takes his sleeping daughter from my arms and gazes down at her.

"I was so afraid" he says.

"Why is that Christian?" Flynn asks gently.

"I was out of control, Ana was in pain and she needed medical help our baby needed a qualified professional and all they both had was me, Dr Green was on the phone talking me through everything telling me what to do, but I was terrified that I would do something and put either Ana or the baby in danger, I could have lost them both, if it hadn't of been for Taylor driving like a maniac we would never have got there in time and even then we only just managed it, we didn't even make it to the delivery rooms, we were taking into a side consulting room there was nothing there, what if something had gone wrong, they could have died" he stops.

"But they didn't Christian, everything is fine and you are sitting here holding your daughter with your wife at your side and everything is wonderful" Flynn says with a smile.

"I failed them both" Christian says quietly

"How?" Flynn says

"Ana needed me, our daughter needed me, they needed me to be calm and do what had to be done, and I fell apart, I couldn't be what Ana needed, I failed them"

I can't control myself any longer, I reach over and touch Christians arm, "Christian you didn't fail us at all, you were afraid, any man put in that situation would have been afraid, when we got into that room you were wonderful, I had no pain relief and it was the first time I had given birth naturally, and you were there for me, you supported me and you were wonderful" I say.

Christian turns and looks at me he has a sceptical look on his face, I smile at him and nod.

"This morning knocked me for six, I was expecting Ana to be staying in hospital for a bit longer, but when she was discharged it seemed too soon, I was afraid again, that it was too soon, and something terrible would happen, and I would fail them again"

"Christian why are you so convinced you have failed them when Ana had told you, you were a great support to her?" Flynn asks

"Because I was out of control" he says simply.

This is the crux of the problem, Christian wasn't in control.

"Christian you can't control everything we have talked about this, we all know about your control issues but there are times when thing happen which you cannot have complete domination over, babies and natural childbirth is one of them, they come when they are ready and at the speed they want to. From what you have said and from Ana has said, you behaved in a completely normal way, you were worried for your wife, as things proceeded quicker than was anticipated, you listened to Dr Green and did everything she told you to do, and when Ana needed you most you were there to support her and help her through the birth. You did everything that was expected of you and you did it well" Flynn stops and looks carefully at Christians reaction. He continues "This morning the doctor felt it was alright for Ana to come home, she is the professional and she would not have made that decision if there had been any question of it not being the right thing to do, just because things happened so quickly and you had no say in how fast it happened doesn't mean you failed, think of it more like you delegated" Flynn grins

Christians head whips up and he stares at Flynn, this is Christians language, the language of the business world, I like Flynns angle, Dr Green decided I was fine to go home, it was her decision to make not Christians and he is trying to make Christian see that.

"I was just so afraid I was going to lose them both, if anything had happened.." he stops

"But it didn't" I say "We got there in time and everything was fine, you have the evidence of the that lying sleeping in your arms" I say pointing at Isobel.

Christian gently strokes his daughters head and smiles.

"Everything worked out fine" he says

Flynn nods at him, "it did Christian, you did what had to be done, you and Taylor got Ana to the hospital in time admittedly it was close, but you did it, you supported your wife through childbirth and you are now at home holding your beautiful daughter I would say you didn't fail you did everything right, and just because you weren't the one to call the shots doesn't detract from that success"

Christian nods, he looks calm now I touch his hand he looks at me "You did good, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there" I say and smile at him.

He nods and I see the tension, panic and worry disappear from around his eyes.

Flynn stands "I think my work here is done" he says, Christian gracefully rises and offers his hand out.

"Thank you John" he says.

"No problem" Flynn replies.

We show Flynn out and as we shut the door Christian turns to me, "I'm sorry baby" he says.

"Don't be sorry, everything is fine" I say.

Christian spends the day playing with Ted and Phoebe and watching over Isobel. I leave him to it and go in search of Taylor. I find him in his office he stands as soon as I enter the room.

"Mrs Grey can I help you?" he asks

"I just wanted to thank you for getting us to the hospital in time last night" I say quietly.

"No problem ma'am, although I have to say I was worried there for a moment or two, I thought I would have to pull over and help Mr Grey deliver the baby" he smiles.

"You have delivered a baby before?" I ask

He nods, "when I was in the military we were on patrol and we came across a young woman in labour we took her the nearest hospital but the baby was born before we could get there, I delivered her baby myself" he stops, remembering. He jerks back to the present, "is that all ma'am?" he asks.

I realise I am being dismissed, "Yes Taylor, I just wanted to say thank you" I say

"No problem ma'am all part of the job" he says.

I turn and leave. Kate and Elliot come to visit and so does Grace and Carrick, they all coo over Isobel and Christian visibly glows with pride. We get a phone call from Mia who is distraught that she is away and unable to see her new niece, and demands Christian takes photographs and emails them to her immediately, he does as she asks, it makes me smile, nobody has as much influence over Christian than Mia, except maybe his children all of them manage to twist him around their little fingers, when they ask he is putty in their hands.

Later that evening I stand watching my husband with his children, he has bathed Ted, read him a story and put him to bed and he is now helping Phoebe into her nightdress and as she clambers into her bed she holds up her arms and he hugs her tightly, I come over and kiss her goodnight as Christian settles himself to read her, her story. He hardly starts as she closes her eyes and is sound asleep. He smiles at me and then wanders into our bedroom, and I watch him gazing at Isobel asleep in her crib. He is such a good father. When he is satisfied all three children are alright, he walks over to me.

"Now Mrs Grey" he says as he takes me in his arms, "you should be in bed asleep too, you need your rest, for when our daughter decides she is hungry in the night".

He is right of course I need to sleep while Izzy does.

"Are you ok about things now?" I ask gently

He nods at me, "Yes...I have to say natural childbirth is a truly magical experience and I'm glad I got to experience it with you"

"On the third attempt" I mutter.

Christian kisses my forehead, "Well you know what they say...three is the magic number!" 


End file.
